Assault rifles are well known in the art. The civilian version of a semiautomatic rifle is known as the AR15. The AR15 is manufactured in a standard size. This presents a problem because users are of different sizes. The size of the butt stock may be well sized for one user but may not work adequately for a smaller user or larger user. What is needed is an extendable butt stock which can be attached to an AR15 receiver.
Existing art has attempted to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,616 teaches an extendable butt stock. This patent is limited in that it utilizes only a portion of the elongated receiver extension tube 110 to create adjustable positions for the butt stock. In addition, the patent does not teach a system which may be extended or shortened quickly and easily but requires additional time for a user to change the length of the butt stock. What is needed is an extendable butt stock which may be extended and shortened quickly and easily by a user, without the need for screws or the use of tooling by the user.
In addition, the prior art is limited in that the prior art teaches extendable butt stocks which are primarily entire structures and cannot be disassembled. This presents a limitation when a user desires to fully disassemble a weapon for cleaning. What is needed is an extendable butt stock which can be easily disassembled and reassembled for cleaning purposes. Furthermore, such a system provides the benefit in that if any part of the structure is damaged then the individual component may be replaced rather than replacing the entire extendable butt stock, as is required with the prior art.
Additionally, there are many components which can be utilized with an AR15. Components that can be used with an AR15 can include a picatinny rail, a spike pad for breaking glass, a standard sling mount, a quick disconnect sling mount, rubber base pads, an adjustable cheek rise, an adjustable, rear base extension, among other items. The use of components such as these are normally factory installed on AR15s or require an exordinate amount of time to attach to a standard AR15. What is needed is a quick and efficient method to attach components to an AR15 when needed or desired and a quick and efficient method to remove components when they are no longer required. Therefore, what is needed is an extendable gun stock which allows for the quick and efficient attachment or detachment of modular components.